


Double Trouble

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Disputes, Double Headed Dildo, Fallen Castiel, Fingerfucking, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Teasing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes up with a solution to a common argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_These_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_These_Words/gifts).



It’s not the first time they have had this argument and it certainly won’t be the last. Dean is a stubborn bastard, almost as stubborn as Cas is. They lay together on Dean’s bed, naked and blankets barely covering them against the lemon scented air. Dean hums happily, rolling his hips lazily against Cas’s. He can feel his best friends cock, hard and leaking between their stomachs, the tight press sends arousal shooting through his body. He wants it deep inside of him, wants to feel the burn and stretch of Cas filling him up in every possible way.

Cas’s fingers lazily trace over the back of his thighs, tickling the crease between his ass and legs. He playfully spanks him twice, smiling against Dean’s lips. They have been sharing kisses for nearly an hour now. Freshly cleaned from the shower after a hunt neither of them bothered to get dressed, to excited after the gentle soaping they gave each other under the hot shower stream.

Dean is loose, stretched out on his own fingers and Cas’s tongue. The angel had bent him over the bench in their bathroom, lapping the water droplets from Dean’s skin and tasting him. Dean had come over his thighs, splattering semen over freckled skin and Cas had wasted no time cleaning him up with a devious smirk. 

He rocks back against the finger playing with his rim, still a little sensitive but the recent orgasm makes him pliant and needy. Cas smiles, detaching their lips to kiss down his neck. He nibbles a thin line of hickey over a peppering of freckles, lapping the salty sweet taste of sweat from the dip in his collarbone. 

Warm fingers slide inside of him, teasing his rim with short strokes, Dean clenches around them, hole greedily trying for more. Cas chuckles against his shoulder, his hair in Dean’s face as he tries to catch a glimpse of his fingers sliding in and out of the blond. Dean moans as Cas removes his fingers tapping them against his rim.

‘Not tonight sweetheart. I want you inside me.’ Cas announces. Normally those words make Dean’s mouth dry and his dick instantly hard. He loves the feel of being inside Cas, loves hearing his friend beg as he stretches him open with his fingers or a toy, love the heat and the tightness wrapped around him and the way Cas loses control so quickly but tonight he wants to feel Cas moving inside of him.

Dean pouts childishly, rocking back, trying to get the fingers inside him again. ‘No Cas. I need you in me.’ Dean knows how this is going to end as he looks up under his eyelashes. He pulls his lips between his teeth and smiles coyly. ‘Please Cas, I need you.’ He whispers.

‘No Dean, you were the bottom last time,’ Cas whines, sounding like a petulant child. He pouts, full on puppy eyes gazing at Dean with his flushed cheeks and his fingers resting over his rim Dean is finding it difficult to find the words. His best friend is sinfully hot but Dean feels so empty. 

‘I’ll toss you for it.’ Dean suggests a calculated grin on his face. Cas considers his options with great delicacy. He takes his time, circling Dean’s hole as he weighs up the pros and cons. Dean is a trembling mess when Cas finally agrees to it. 

Dean smiles, capturing Cas’s lips in a playful kiss. He reaches over to his bedside table, stretching over Cas, rubbing his stomach over his cock and brushing his fingers over Cas’s sides. He feels Cas twitch underneath him, arching into the touch. 

The coin is cool in his palm as he hands it to Cas, he winks at him before flipping the copper penny. Cas calls out tails before it can land on his chest. 

It lands face up and with a smirk, Dean fucks himself back on Cas’s fingers.

\--------------------------------------

Research is tedious, Cas thinks. He has all this knowledge locked away in his brain. Knowledge of every creature there ever was and ever will be. He can recall in vivid detail the roar of a leopard and the number of scales on a T-Rex. He can tell you how to kill a naga and how to disempower a demon but some days he has trouble accessing his memories. Sam describes it as a mental block to protect his human brain. All that information would be too much for him to handle. Cas pouts as he trawls the web for information. 

Tapping half-heartedly on the keyboard a list of previous search items pops up. Cas isn’t surprised at the extensive list of porn sites, it is Dean’s computer after all and his best friend is insatiable. He ignores the suggestions of gay porn and busty Asian beauties but the third search down catches his eye.   
Dean has searched for sex toys. 

Cas checks over his shoulder, making sure Sam and Kevin are out of the room before clinking through. He is confronted by a long list of sex toys and their respective shops. He decides to click on the highlighted purple stores, the ones Dean has already visited. 

He feels a little lost as he first clicks through, confronted with various options. He knows all about sex toys, he has been around for millennia’s. He remembers the first vibrator back in ancient Egypt, and the hysteria treatment of the 1800’s. The sheer number of options makes him feel lost. Unsure of where to start he flickers through the drop down menus, hoping Dean’s inquires will point him in the right direction. 

It is useless, it seems Dean has visited every page on the site. Cas sighs, feeling arousal stirring in his gut at the idea of Dean searching for toys. He knows Dean is a fan of the small, curved vibrator he owns. It has made an appearance a few times, Cas personally loves the feel of it held against his prostate as he suckles Dean’s cock in his mouth. He decides to check out the anal toys first. 

Ten minutes later he has seven tabs open and his cock presses tight against the seam of his pants, leaking over the denim. He adjusts himself, clearing his throat as he presses the heal of his palm to his cock. He switches tabs to a double ended dildo.

Purple rubber stares at him from the page. He swipes the mouse over the screen, zooming in on the toy. He can see the textured veins and a defined head at either end, the toys is quite big, big enough to stretch them both, big enough to feel the next day. Cas watches the video attached mind drifting to the sight of   
Dean with his legs spread as Cas fucks the toy into him, feeling it inside him too. 

The image of Dean writhing in pleasure has Cas almost coming in his pants. He quickly places his order before running to the bathroom to take care of his erection.

He comes after three strokes and Dean’s names on his lips. 

\-----------------------

He waits impatiently for the next two days. On the third day he watches as the mailwoman wonders to the bunker. He catches the little white buds in her ear, making her jump slightly as he opens to door to collect the package from her. He smiles, thanking her and wishing her a good day.

The door is barely shut behind him before he is racing to their room. The package rattles as he slams the door behind him. Cas places the box on the shelf in front of him, yanking open the draw to find a pair of scissors. He cuts through the tape, feeling a pair of bare arms wrap around him.

Dean hooks his chin over Cas’s shoulder, squeezing him tightly. ‘What ya got there Cas?’ He asks fingers playing with the waist band of his jeans. Cas rocks on his heels, ass grinding back against Dean’s cock. He smells like coffee and sleep, his naked torso bleeding warmth through Cas’s back. Cas turns his head to nuzzle Dean.

‘I brought us a present.’ He teases, hand falling over Dean’s guiding him further down. His cock flickers, excited at the prospect of a new toy and his best friends touch. Dean smiles against his temple, tightening with joy. Cas chuckles, carefully unwrapping the dark brown paper and twine binding the package together. 

The paper falls off the toy with a ruffle, he kicks it away impatiently, hands already holding the dildo. He feels Dean straighten up against his back, his cock hard and rubbing over the curve of his ass, material scratches together sending happy shivers up Cas’s legs and spine.

‘You brought that for us?’ Dean gaps, his hand still hovering over Cas’s cock. He rocks forward, taking Dean’s spare hand in his.   
Bringing Dean’s fingers to the toy he feels him relax, slumping over his shoulder, his breathing heavy and his cheeks hot. 

‘Do you want to test it out?’ Cas asks. He already knows the answer; Dean is ready for it as is he.

Cas had spent time preparing for its arrival, opening himself up in the shower, stretching himself and refusing to allow himself to come. He had stepped out of the shower, still wet and dripping as he slid in a plug. He clenches around the little black toy, feeling it nudge against his prostate.

Before Cas can even think of stripping off, Dean has him on the bed, wresting him out of his pants. He moans at the sight of Cas breathless and commando, the flared base of his plug resting just underneath his balls. Dean is already half naked, a pair of blue lacy panties barely covering his hard cock. He climbs on top of Cas, dragging their crotches together.

Dean yanks open Cas’s shirt, sending buttons flying and Cas reaches under the lace, sliding his fingers down Dean’s crack and to his rim. He finds his best friend wet and open, fingers sliding easily into him. He moans as Dean clenches around him. 

Pulling his legs up to bracket Dean, Cas flips them over kissing the shocked gaps from Dean’s lips. He laughs against Cas’s mouth as they rut together. Cocks gliding over each other, leaking and leaving a mess on the pretty lace. 

Cas grabs the toy, stretching awkwardly to the bedside table. Dean’s lips close around his nipple, lapping over the hardening bud, drawing out a moan. Cas tumbles off Dean, manhandling him into a perfect position. 

He stops for a few seconds, allowing Dean to catch his breath. Cas searches his face, taking in the blush and the plump lips. He catches Dean’s eyes, openness and affection is reflecting back at him. He leans down to place a gentle kiss against his best friend’s lips. 

‘Are you ready?’ He whispers against them. Dean nods, fingers tangling in Cas’s hair before stealing another tender kiss.

Cas pushes the panties away from Dean’s hole, keeping his cock trapped in the blue lace, he laps over the leaking tip, swirling his lube soaked fingers around   
Dean’s already stretched hole. He pushes two fingers in at once, feeling Dean tighten around him, his eyes fluttering shut. Cas finds his prostate on the first thrust, massaging it with quick jabs making Dean cry out a crescendo of moans.

He twists out his fingers, catching on his rim with a delighted smile. Dean whimpers desperately, his cock pressed tight against his panties, leaking through the lace, Cas suckles his cock head, sliding three fingers into Dean.

Scissoring Dean Cas uses his spare hand to reach for the toy, he rubs the head over Dean’s cock, letting the torturous drag of cool rubber tease Dean into a gaping wreck. His hands fly to Cas’s head, pulling him off his cock before he comes. He smiles at Cas, nodding quickly, tightening around his fingers.  
Cas teases his fingers from Dean’s hole, replacing them with the smooth slide of the toy. He teases the head around his rim, slowly inserting the bulbous head. Dean swallows the dildo greedily, hips arching off the bed as the first few inches slide over his prostate. 

He fucks the toy in with slow thrusts, twisting his wrist, rotating the ridges and veins over his prostate. Dean mumbles, words too much for him as Cas teases the toy over his prostate. 

‘Come on baby. I want to see you too.’ Dean demands, his hooded eyes watching as Cas crawls over him, straddling him, lining up their cocks. He rocks his hips, loving the moan that escapes from Dean’s lips. 

‘How do you want me sweetheart?’ Cas asks, hovering over the toy. His cock leaks a steady stream of precome, dipping down onto Dean’s stomach. He reaches behind himself, slowly teasing the plug from his hole. Dean watches him with wide lust blown eyes, his mouth open and hips rocking. Cas moans as the plugs comes out with a pop, leaving him clenching around nothing.

‘I want to see you,’ Dean gasps, the toy sliding over his prostate. ‘Please Cas, I want to watch you fuck me.’ 

Cas smiles, happy to oblige his friends wish. He steadies himself, dropping down onto the dildo with a groan. He feels every defined inch slide into him; slowly he takes it down till his ass is flush with Dean’s crotch. He teasingly rocks his hips, feeling the slide of the rubber over his prostate. Dean’s eyes squeeze shut, fingers bunching in the sheets below. 

He feels so full, so completely full. He steadies himself on Dean’s chest, flicking over his perky nipples. He leans down, head-butting Dean’s chin as he take a bud between his lips, he laps over them, drawing out long moans from Dean, his hips snapping as Cas graze the nipple with his teeth. He smiles around the bud before playfully nipping at it. Dean whimpers thrusting his hips, fucking the dildo deeper into both of them. 

‘Cas please…’ he cries, ‘please I need you.’ Cas smirks leaving a line of spit as he rocks back, eyes closed and mouth open. He won’t last long at all. The plug had   
been teasing him for hours and the sight of Dean falling apart underneath him has his orgasm steadily creeping up on him

The toy hits his prostate with every slowly slide of his hips. His cock dragging roughly over lace. Dean’s hands come to rest on his hips, biting into his skin. His head is thrown back, ecstasy written all over his face. 

Useless babbles and pleas fall from his lips. Cas hears his name being cried out, Dean’s cock jerking underneath the tight lace. He cries out, whimpering, as he comes with a shiver. His fingers spasm on Cas’s hips, silent cries fall from his mouth as Cas bounces on the dildo knocking it into his prostate over and over again. 

Dean snaps his hips, oversensitive making him cry out again. Cas shushes him, desperately rutting against the dildo. Dean reaches up, bring their bodies closer, pressing their chests together. He feels the toy move, dragging over his prostate. Dean take him in his arms, kissing his ear. 

‘Come on angel. Are you going to come for me?’ 

Cas nods, sobbing out. He is so close, so fucking close. His orgasm rumbles deep in his stomach, his thigh aching and shaking as he rides the toy. Dean’s hand rest on the back of his neck, his cock rubbing against his stomach. 

‘Good boy Cas, come on sweetheart,’ Dean whispers. ‘I wish you could see yourself Cas, you are so hot. You look so good riding the toy. Next time we shall have to video it. You could see yourself stretched around the toy. Come for me angel.’ 

Cas comes with a broken sob, shaking in Dean’s arms, his hips rising and falling as he rides it out. He wraps his arms around Dean clinging to him like a scared child. He hears the soothing whisper of his best friend and feels his fingers running his hair. His heart beats loudly in his ear as he desperately sucks in gasps of air.

They stay like that for a while, come and sweat cooling on their skin. Cas whimpers pitifully as he moves, the toy is too much right now. He asks Dean to take it away, not trusting his limbs to cooperate right now. Dean kisses his stomach as he pulls the toy out, hissing as it slides out of himself. He crawls up the bed, wet wipe in hand, carefully and gently wiping him down. He kisses Cas, pulling him onto his chest, legs wrapping around his waist. He falls asleep with Dean’s heartbeat in his ear.


End file.
